eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1597 (7 April 1998)
Synopsis After Phil has dashed off Grant blames Tiffany for telling him, and Lorna owns up, saying it was probably her fault. Grant says he should have thrown her out earlier. Peggy asks what's going on and Lorna says Phil isn't pleased Kathy's going to South Africa. Peggy jumps up to rush off and confront Kathy, but George tells her to leave it, and that it's up to Phil. At Kathy's, Phil asks her if it's true and why she didn't tell him. Kathy says she has to go to court now, and she wanted to tell him when they could discuss it. Phil complains about her taking his son to South Africa, and Kathy asks if that's all he cares about. Phil says he lost the right to tell her what to do a long time ago. Kathy is obviously disappointed that Phil's no longer interested in her, only in Ben. Michael and Susan tell Matthew to invite Sarah round for tea, and Susan tells him to invite Irene and Terry too. Michael thinks this wouldn't be a good idea after Irene's outburst at Susan, and Irene will think Susan is checking up on her. Susan says it's OK, Irene has a legit job at a bookies. Conor tells Mary that Matthew has another girlfriend, but she's a slapper, and very rough. Mary asks who, and he says it's Sarah. Mary decides she's welcome to him, he was a bit wet anyhow. Terry has been to the bus station and printed a few wedding invitations on the DIY machine there. Irene is pleasantly surprised, and agrees they're fine. They start the guest list, but get stuck at 11, including themselves! Ros asks Barry about Cindy's abduction of the children, saying that he is the one who drove them to Waterloo, so he'd better tell her all he knows or he might be the one left taking the blame. He says he thought it was a day trip, and he knows nothing more. Roy comes to tell him he's spoken to Pat and all he has to do is apologise. Barry refuses and says he won't live there, and Roy can tell Pat she's got rid of him at last. Annie is getting lots of calls at the club for George but she hasn't given George the messages or the number to ring back. Phil suggests she might as well, but she is worried that she'll be in trouble if they are asking about any of her illegal dealings. George comes into the club and tells her he has asked her before to stop the gambling there, and he will close it down if she doesn't, unless she wants to buy him out totally, as he wants nothing to do with it. He adds, by the end of next week, and she protests that she'll have to get the money together. However, later she tells him the answer is yes, and she will sort it out. Phil sees Grant and tells him off for not telling him that Kathy was going. Grant says she asked him not to, and Phil says his loyalty should lie with him, not Kathy, and does he think more of her than of his own brother? Grant says of course not, but Phil really doesn't want to go into the loyalty argument, because he will lose, and Phil's done far worse to him. In court, Nick is giving evidence. He is asked when he knew that Cindy had abducted the children, and he says she told him straight away, and he admired her honesty in this. When he's cross-examined, Ian's lawyer asks Nick if her honesty extends to telling him that she is pregnant. Nick hesitates, and the judge pushes him to answer, saying it is a simple question, one to which he could answer "yes" or "no". Nick admits that he did know, and has known for several weeks. The judge says this is a very serious matter, as her having another child will obviously have an effect on her ability to care for the three others, and it is a fact which should certainly have been mentioned to the welfare officer. The judge remarks that both he and Cindy have clearly been less than frank in their evidence to the court, and did they conceal the fact because it might go against them. Sarah invites Irene to Matthew's, and Irene says she'll go if it will make Sarah happy. Sarah then goes to the refuge and tells Alex that she's worried that she's dating Matthew for the wrong reasons - and this is a secret Kathy told her, so he mustn't say anything. Alex's ears prick up at the mention of Kathy, and he tells Sarah to go on. Sarah says that Kathy is going to South Africa and maybe she is just going out with Matthew as a replacement for someone to talk to. Alex goes very quiet and says when is she going and for how long? Sarah says Friday, and she is going for good. Alex looks so shocked, that Sarah panics and says hysterically "She's the one isn't she?" At the Italian restaurant, Annie is interfering and Gianni says he had planned a lot of specials and free wine for the opening night. George arrives and Annie tells him that they are just discussing the opening night, and they want to do something special - make it invitation only and free wine, great idea Gianni. Gianni looks astounded at her heavy-handed arrogance and is stunned into silence. Ian takes the stand, and his barrister asks him what he did when Cindy had affairs, and makes him sounds very reasonable for only asking her to stop, and not throwing her out or taking any other drastic action. Cindy's barrister objects, saying there is no proof of multiple affairs. The judge says well, we have proof of three, I think that makes it quite relevant. He says that they tried counselling, but Cindy didn't turn up, she was seeing David at the time. Under cross-examination, Cindy's barrister asks Ian repeatedly if he is possessive and obsessively jealous about Cindy. He is also asked if he resents the fact that Simon is the father of Steven. Ian denies all of this. They turn to Ian's ability to look after the children and the much-vaunted extended family. The barrister points out that his mother has divorced two husbands, and the latest is an alcoholic who still lives in the square. The aunt, Pauline Fowler is a widow, her husband having died immediately after being released from prison, and her two sons who live in the square both have criminal records. She says this extended family look to have serious problems of their own and will not necessarily be of much help in looking after his children. She asks why he hit Mr Holland, and Ian explains Nick implied he was responsible for damage at his business. The barrister says that Ian had no proof of this, and did he have any proof of Cindy's affairs? Ian rebuffs this conclusively, saying yes, he caught her in the act. The barrister concludes that Ian only wants to win his children to show his power over Cindy. Ian denies this, almost tearfully, saying he wants them because he loves them, and for no other reason. Kathy is next to give evidence, and she is asked what she thinks of Cindy. She hesitates, and the judge suggests she start by saying if she likes or dislikes her. Kathy says wouldn't you dislike someone who tried to have your son killed? Cindy's barrister asks if Kathy has any proof, and she says the police questioned Cindy, and they knew she did it, everyone knew, including Ian. The judge says that he thought this had been dealt with and they had agreed not to mention it again. Kathy continues emotionally, Cindy is an evil conniving little.. the judge interrupts, saying he thinks she has answered the question now. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes